T.P. Lady (anime)
Appearance T.P. Lady is nearly the same height as Dr. Bernard Goodman, though her height seems to vary a little and at times she can be slightly taller than in other episodes. She has a slight cat theme about her and has red cat-like eyes, though outside her ship and the Petra Stamp the cat theme is kept to a minimum, with only the odd silly face making her resemble a cat more at times. She has long green hair which is tied back in a ponytail. Otherwise she has a normal human appearance. She wears a red and grey dress which is short. Her attire is based on a Dominatrix design. In her teacher disguise, she wears a pink outfit and her eyes are coloured brown, hence her alter egos name of "hitomi" meaning "brown eyes". Her hair is black and cut shorter then normal. She also wears glasses. Due to the amount of different situations she is put in, like Merlock Holmes, she ends up being one of the most expressive characters. They also have the most variation in their character model, their facial and body features size and shape varies the most between episodes. She also wears the most outfits of any character, wearing at least one unique outfit per episode, for the majority of the episodes of the series. As a child she wore a girlie outfit and her hair was tied back into two ponytails with curls. Personality T.P. Lady is vain and cruel, her vanity often is the downfall of many of her missions and the root of her mishaps of both her and her henchmen. On several occasions, she is seen trying to remark about her looks and charms, only to be dismayed when they are thrown off as nothing special, especially in contrast to Sarah Goodman's own charms. She is defiant and is does not like being told what to do. Her innermost desire is to find the suitor of her dreams and endure happiness with everything she has ever wanted in life such as wealth. She does not like others experiencing happiness and even has a go at Merlock Holmes at one point for attempting to woe Sarah Goodman. In her daydreams she appears very girlie having the appearance based on a young maiden despite being "an old maid". When trying to come up with the idea world built upon the power of Muscles, she was horrified at the vision she gave herself. In Episode 34, she was shown to be scared of ghosts. When not on missions, she disguises herself as the teacher of Sarah, her twin brother Tony Goodman and Flint Hammerhead, under the name of "Miss Iknow" (Japanese dub; 愛野 瞳 Hitomi Aino). Often she forgets herself under this disguise and will do things like laugh out loud or her lessons appear to be different to how they expect them to be. She is also short tempered and easily snaps at both her henchmen and others. She is a subject constantly for slapstick humor during each mission and upon each defeat. Abilities She is a Time criminal and was hired by the Masked Man for this reason. She is agile but otherwise a normal human being. It is mentioned she has her own lab, this is where Dino and Mite were transformed into a human form. She also has several weapons such as a fossilizing beam and her Petra Stamp. She has also her whip, which as her main weapon. She was able also to use her manipulation and charms to trick some of the people she met to turn to her side. History T.P. Lady started her life as a Princess for an unknown country. There she befriended the Time Shifter Raldo, which angered her mother. However, Raldo eventually left her after events with Flint and her future self, with Pterry erasing her memory of seeing both Raldo and the others. Some time after this, she ran away from her life in the palace after refusing to take a suitor, eventually becoming a Time-Space criminal. At some point she rescued Dino and Mite from a lab and had them turned into her henchmen. Due to her fame, she was approached by the Dark Lord, who she fell instantly in love with and agreed to go after the Time Shifters for him. After each Shifter was captured, she would abuse their powers while waiting for the Mask Man too arrive. However, each event lead to her meeting up with Flint Hammerhead, who often was the folly of her plans and attempted to arrest her constantly. In the last few episodes, Petra was captured after presented the Masked Man with only Bindi whom she had taken from Merlock Holmes for a second time. Unimpressed with her attempts to capture the Time shifters and presenting him with just one of them, she was imprisoned alongside Bindi and both were used as bait. She was eventually reunited with her henchmen, who had teamed up with Flint, Rocky and Merlock. He helped Flint and his friends defeat the Dark Lord. After appearing to have reformed, Flint attempts one last time to arrest her, but Petra escaped and was chased by Flint and his friend through the timeline, back to the 25th Century. Category:Anime